msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 21th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from March 21st, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this meeting to order. This meeting will be starting off a bit out of line because things have changed. First off Zanbor Emerson, has resigned his post as Minister of Foreign Affairs. I have accepted it. Oliviaxi Shadesong: Wait what? Zanbor Emerson: I announced this on Thursday. I guess no one was paying attention. Damon Halliwell: In his place I grant Meriahm Lausten, the spot as Minister of Foreign Affairs. I know she will do just as well of a job...just for more Tea involved. Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Chancellor. Foreign Affairs people, we will meet tomorrow to discuss the direction the Ministry will go. '''Damon Halliwell: Next is my announcement that this will be the last Senate meeting I host as Zanbor has shown interest in reviving the Speaker position. As of this moment I appoint Zanbor as Speaker of the Senate and his jobs will be more of less to host Senate meetings and ensure things move at the correct speed. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Next up is announcement about the Senate Academy, Meriahm you have the floor. Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Damon. As many of you know, we have been constructing facilities for the new Antonidas Academy. I am pleased, at last, to announce it will be opening its doors. Beginning this week, we will be accepting applications for professorship, as well as now requiring that all lesson plans be submitted to the Headmaster. I will post a comprehensive list of what the Academy is and how the positions operate as well on the Senate's boards. I am further pleased to announce that Dr. Hoffsetter has agreed to serve as the first Headmaster. '''Prior J. Hoffsetter: And I am very much excited to do so! Meriahm Lausten: '''He will serve a term of one month. Please work with him to the best of your ability to revitalize Dalaran's classes and learning programs. Thank you, Chancellor. Shall I just move ahead to the bill? '''Damon Halliwell: Yes, We now will move on to the bill we need to get it out of the way. Meriahm Lausten: '''Right. I'm going to assume most people haven't read the bill, and I don't want to waste the time of the people who did, so I'll briefly explain the purpose of the bill. citizens are free. With that freedom comes the freedom to practice whatever faith they choose, so long as it doesn't harm anyone. It is neglectful to these people not to have spiritual guides for them. We designed the bill to allow this to happen. However, the bill restricts many concerns that have arisen due to Dalaran's history with religion - anti-mage sentiment, harassment, marching an army of paladins into the city, what have you. We want to offer freedom, but at the same time, we must have some security. This bill applies to all religions who wish to enter the city. Are there any questions, or anyone wishing to speak? Ms. Oxford. '''Earwyn Oxford: I am a Light Worshipper myself, born and raised into the faith... I must agree with the mention that it is neglectful for us to not allow religious figures, such as bishops and priests into the city, and I would like to go to sermon every Sunday without traveling to Stormwind and back... However, your point about "Anti-Mage Sentiments" is... Unfamiliar, I didn't hear anything of this. Meriahm Lausten: '''Dalaran was founded because of persecution and murder of mages. Some extreme faiths preach that mages are evil, and that magic is evil, and that it should be purged. A religion that preaches hate against Dalaranian citizens has no place in our city. Ms. Drostone, your turn to speak. '''Lysabet Drostone: I merely wish to voice to the Senate as a whole my opinion on the matter. Many know me as one very cautious of those involved with religion. I find it hard to trust members of the church, and am well aware of their.. history. However. I have read the proposal, and I feel as if.. we could work with this. We have the rare opportunity to have the Church respecting us and our wishes. Please, take this into consideration. Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Ms. Drostone. Though I must clarifyThat this is a bill about all religions in the city. We do not wish anyone to feel as though they are being targeted directly. '''Lysabet Drostone: Of course, ma'am. Meriahm Lausten: '''It applies to Elune worship, titan worship... any faith that wishes to establish a foothold here. Now, then, Lord DeVin. '''Arranax DeVin: This? This at our feet? The place where we meet to express ourselves, and guide our nation? It is sacred. It is holy. It is all the 'religion' anyone should need. That being said? Outside influences insist on attempting to meddle. This piece of law tolerates things that utterly disgust me within our nation's walls. However, it also protects us. Safeguards us. Ensures that these things never become the rotting, festering cancer they have grown into in other cultures. Many of you have joined me time, and time again in voting against foreign control. I ask you to join me in favor of supporting this piece of law. It will, I believe, serve us well. Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Lord DeVin. And now, Ms. Escol. You may speak. '''Aithnea Furlbrow: Ok so two things.... Firstly this will likley be the first time anyone here hears me expressing a similar opinion to the shitb..uhm... to Arranax... and I agree with him entirely there! But secondarily... and most importantly... I support religious sects of all kinds, Light, Titan, or in the case of Shamanism, and not twilightism, elements.... but they should only be allowed a single representative amongst the senate if that... they are religions, not the controlling sect of the Kirin Tor that makes decisions for the whole. Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Ms. Furlbrow. I apologize for forgetting your married name earlier. Now, then. If there's no more discussion, I call for the vote. '''Vanidicus Alexander: I second. Zanbor Emerson: The vote on the Religion Bill sponsored by Senator Lausten has been called for. When I call you name please vote. Zanbor Emerson: The bill passes with fourteen ayes, two nays, one abstention. Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Chancellor. I take my leave of the floor. '''Vanidicus Alexander: Well, great. Damon Halliwell: With that finished I have one more announcement and we will move on as normal. For personal reasons, I have chosen to stop practicing magic. I am and will keep wearing an anti-magic cuff. I am of course remaining Chancellor but shall take a more Administrative role in all things and less of a in the field one. Zanbor, you have a class? Zanbor Emerson: I will be holding a class on the decorum of the Senate. How it is run and how you should act while in it. I strongly advise people attend. Damon Halliwell: Mab, you have something up as well? Mab Nimue: My class is on preparing gift baskets to show your appreciation to one another. How to prepare simple meals to give to injured friends, how to really show you care for everyone around you. There will be food, that you will assist in preparing! Damon Halliwell: Commander, you have some sort of war thing for the Senate to fight in? Vanidicus Alexander: Yes, sir. After this meetin', there will be a meetin' on Draenor. Yer all welcome to attend. Come hear how all th'other folks get their shit wrong. Damon Halliwell: Meriahm, you have a class as well? Meriahm Lausten: '''I do. I will be going over the Forbidden Magics Act for any Senator who wishes an explanation for what the laws are, and more importantly, WHY the laws are the way they are. While the Parlaiment had their own, I will be reaching out to everyone to answer quesions and instruct our members as to the laws, which I trust not everyone wants to force their way through. That is all. '''Damon Halliwell: Thank you, with that I open the floor to those who wish to speak. Raise a hand if you wish to speak. Miss Oxford, the floor is yours. Earwyn Oxford: I would like to announce, that with one of our Magi no longer being present... That I would like to take over instruction of the art of Illusionary Magic. Meriahm Lausten: '''Submit a lesson plan to the new Headmaster. Once it's approved, we'd be happy to support any class on magic. '''Damon Halliwell: We move to promotions. Arranax. Arranax DeVin: Only one tonight. So. Would one Calyrien Charbonneau take the center of the circle please? So. You're the kid living with Oli. Congratulations on an adoptive mother with a drunk, semi sentient crab familiar. If you try to visit Silvermoon with that one? No one will blame you. Congratulations also on your service to the city, and this promotion to Colleague! Also that 'vising Silvermoon' thing? That's called innuendo. That's all our promotions tonight. Damon Halliwell: With that I bring this meeting to a close. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Events Category:Documents